A pervasive trend in modern integrated circuit manufacture is to increase the amount of data stored per unit area on an integrated circuit memory unit, such as a flash memory unit. Memory units often include a relatively large number of core memory devices (sometimes referred to as core memory cells). For instance, a conventional dual cell memory device, such as a charge trapping dielectric flash memory device, can store data in a “double-bit” arrangement. That is, one bit (i.e., a binary data value have two states, such as a logical one and a logical zero) can be stored using a memory cell on a first “side” of the memory device and a second bit can be stored using a complimentary memory cell on a second “side” of the memory device.
Programming of such a memory device can be accomplished, for example, by hot electron injection. Hot electron injection involves “pulsing” the device by applying appropriate voltage potentials to each of a gate and a drain of the memory device for a specified duration. During the programming pulse, the source is typically grounded. Reading of the memory device can be accomplished by applying an appropriate voltage to each of the gate, source and/or drain and comparing the drain to source current (as an indication of device threshold voltage) against a reference value to thereby determine if each memory cell is in a programmed or an unprogrammed state.
Even though conventional charge trapping dielectric flash memory devices are capable of storing two single-bit binary data values per memory device, there is an ever increasing demand to store even more data per unit area of a memory core.